Unauthorized Realms
by Jeffry Scott Hansen
Summary: A sinister plot has been hatched by the Prince of Darkness. The Realms of fantasy are at war. When four friends from our world are teleported to a legendary castle, the journey begins.


[pic]  
  
UNAUTHORIZED  
  
REALMS  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 A Spectre Publishing Novel  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Copyright ( 2000 Jeffry Scott Hansen  
  
First Printing June 2001  
  
This novel is a work of fiction. The names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.  
  
Front & Back Cover ( 2001 Spectre Publishing  
  
  
  
Permission is granted by the publisher for those wishing to print copies of this book for their own personal use. Any commercial reproduction or distribution is strictly prohibited. For information regarding this book or other Spectre Publishing titles visit our website at www.spectrepublishing.com  
  
  
  
ISBN 0-9709191-0-7  
  
Printed in the United States of America  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Various scenes depicted in this book contain graphic violence. It is advised that persons under the age of 16 do not read this book without the consent of a Parent or Guardian.  
  
This is a Fan-Fiction and not for sale. It is free to anyone wishing to read it.  
  
Several characters in this book are used without authorization from their respective companies, with full credit given on the acknowledgments page.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
In the darkest realm of existence, a grim conversation takes place....  
  
"My Lord, what do you plan to do about the growing allegiance to Angels and their God by these weak humans?" The prince of darkness, sitting in his black throne was perplexed by the question asked by his loyal servant, 'Pitch'.  
  
"Are you going to let good win against you as foretold in that 'book', or are we going to do something about it?"  
  
"Silence! The Devil roared. "I am not amused by your rhetoric, demon! Don't forget who made thee!"  
  
"Your greatness! I meant no disrespect, I just..."  
  
2 "You just what? The dark one mused. You just wanted to know what my next diabolical scheme is, eh? You just needed to know, so that you can scurry off and tell the others like yourself what you know? Well, I do not need my plans to be broadcast on every stupid Ouija board that exists on the Planet Earth!" The Devil shouted as Pitch cowered at his feet.  
  
"Don't you remember the plans I had for the entire Earth to fall to one of my most loyal servants? But, no, because you had to speak of the plan to some of your comrades, divine intervention was declared!! Damn. Every time I get close to winning 'the bet' He declares divine intervention." The Devil growled as he raised a clenched fist towards Heaven.  
  
"Oh, Great decievor, I beg your forgiveness!"  
  
"Silence, you pitiful excuse for a demon, my plans are no business of yours. Leave me at once, I have work to do!"  
  
As the little demon scurried away from his Master's throne room, Satan began to grin.  
  
"The war against Heaven and Mankind will go on, but not on the field HE is used to playing on. I know exactly what I will do this time."  
  
The Lord of the flies rose from his throne. When he flexed and batted his unholy wings, a great wind blew throughout the caverns of Hell. As he stepped from his throne, he walked over to a large, dark, still pool. As Satan looked into it, he observed a sort of collage of the human race. He spoke out loud, but in a somber, whispered voice.  
  
"For Millennia I have tried to take you all from him. For that is the 'bet'. Even with all of my plots, tricks and magic, I have been unsuccessful. The battleground has been on Earth. It is time I changed the chessboard on which we play. Evil shall triumph over Good, but to make this plan work, I must unleash my most vile, most sinister of servants. I loathe the  
  
thought of this for the last time I gave him free reign to do my bidding, he almost overthrew me!" Satan walked away from the pool and down a corridor he had not traveled in some time.  
  
He followed the winding hall deep into the bowels of the netherworld, past rotting souls, ghouls and spectres. He came to a large door at the end of the corridor. Satan paused for a moment and uttered a long forgotten, ancient incantation, causing the great door to open.  
  
"Master! A voice bellowed. Why have you forsaken us to this dark place? We were only playing a game when we closed the gates of Hell, keeping you out of your kingdom."  
  
"No, my most despicable one. You knew exactly what you were doing. That is blood under the toll bridge as they say. I have a task for you."  
  
"What my Lord, anything to be free of this wretched place."  
  
"Come.... Come, we shall fly like witches to a bubbling cauldron. You need to stretch those wings. I shall then tell you your mission."  
  
"Tell me Master. I shall serve you with all the evil that I am."  
  
Satan smiled a very large grin and said, "I have a most delicious plan my friend."  
  
THE BEGINNING  
  
"In the beginning, Good always overpowered the evils of all Man's sins ... but in time the Nations grew weak and our cities fell to slums while evil stood strong! In the dusts of Hell lurked the blackest of hates, for he whom you fear, awaits you... Now many many lifetimes later lay destroyed beaten down, only the corpses of rebels, ashes of dreams and blood stained streets... It has been written 'those who have the youth have the future so come now children of the beast, be strong and shout at the devil!!!"  
  
Motley Crue 1983  
  
For many years the World's governments have spent trillions of dollars on technology. Most of that money was used for weapons of mass destruction. The United States of America, in the last decade of the twentieth century, was finished with trying to find new ways to destroy civilization. They had it all. No more worlds to conquer, or so they would have the other governments of the planet Earth believe. America's leaders, (not the White House for that matter) had set their sights on other technologies, years before. A few politicians wanted the people of Earth to know about these advancements in science, especially that they were not from this planet. However, the powers that be made it very clear that no one, other than a select few, should have any clue of these alien technologies. Most of those politicians were eliminated one way or another.  
  
The first known experiments were performed at the Navy shipyards in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The U.S.S. Eldridge and her crew were used in a cloaking device experiment that was attached to the ship's hull. The technology was adapted from schematics designed by Albert Einstein. At first the experiment was a success. After the initial "cloaking" of the Eldridge and her crew, the machine designed to make the ship vanish began to function on its own. The ship disappeared unexpectedly for about five minutes, and then just as it had disappeared, it reappeared.  
  
The crew immediately began showing signs of fatigue and distress. Some of the crewmembers were screaming in horror when they reappeared, stating that theirs souls felt like they had been ripped out of their bodies. When the ship had its muster on deck, it became very apparent to all involved in the experiment that almost half of the crew was missing.  
  
Many stories were written about this experiment and one of the variations became a Hollywood production. Any talk of the story was dismissed as a hoax created by some "drunken sailors". Film of the event was destroyed, and the families of the missing sailors were told that an accident during a training exercise killed their loved ones, and that they were given burials at sea.  
  
Years later, when a reporter uncovered the truth about the experiment, he mysteriously died of carbon monoxide poisoning. The death was ruled a suicide.  
  
This experiment and others like it opened wormholes in space and time. Other experiments such as nuclear detentions in space and the explosion of a nuclear submarine off the coast of Florida opened larger rips in these holes. Four years after the Philadelphia Experiment another so-called hoax happened outside of Roswell, New Mexico. For years that incident has been passed off as the "Mother of all Hoaxes". Not until recently had actual footage of an alien spacecraft been leaked out. The media portrayed the footage as doctored, making all who saw it non-believers.  
  
One movie, that depicted a United States aircraft carrier being "sucked" into a wormhole and sent back to the year 1941, was actually a true story. It was based on the experiences of a Department of Defense analyst played by Martin Sheen. Where the 1980 film "The Final Countdown" ends, this story begins.  
  
*If you have never seen "The Final Countdown", you are advised to rent it before reading any further.  
  
- The author  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Hawaii 1980 1  
  
Warren Lasky walked down the gangplank of the U.S.S Nimitz with his dog Charlie. Lasky reflected on the past few days, which had been rough for himself and the crew of the Nimitz. He was bothered that some of the men on the ship did not make it back. The sun was shining; it was a beautiful day. "Great day to be alive," the Defense Department analyst thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Charlie, Lasky's forty-year old collie, began barking. As the canine broke his grip, Lasky looked up and noticed a large black limousine waiting by the end of the gangplank. Charlie ran to the limousine and jumped into the rear passenger door as a tall man opened it. Lasky, taken aback by the dog's actions, walked up to the car. "Mr. Lasky," the tall man stated, "Mr. and Mrs. Tideman would like you to join them." Lasky's curiosity got the best of him and he looked into the limousine. He observed an older couple sitting inside.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Lasky." The older man said.  
  
"Laurel, Commander Owens," Lasky observed.  
  
"Please join us, we have a lot to talk about," Commander Owens invited. Lasky entered the limo and as it began to drive away everything hit him at once. His head was spinning.  
  
"I thought you two were dead. My God, this is incredible! I've got a million questions for you. First, what happened to Senator Chapman? Is he still alive, too? Did you plan to stay back in 1941 all along? This is too much for me, Jesus I must be dreaming."  
  
Laurel answered. "Mr. Lasky, How do you think I felt when I discovered that your Commander Owen was a time traveler?" Lasky just sat there dumbfounded.  
  
"The answer to your first question," Mr. Tideman explained, "is that Sam Chapman is dead. That's why I didn't return to the Nimitz. You see, he was still on the Helo when Laurel and I were unloading supplies on a small island that the Captain had picked for me to drop the Senator and Laurel on. A struggle must have ensued because the Helo began to take off without us. Moments later it blew up with her crew and the Senator on board. The answer to your second question is yes and no. I didn't mean for those men to loose their lives, but the moment I looked upon Laurel, I knew we were meant to be together."  
  
"So you held the ship two extra days at port so that I would be on the Nimitz when that time warp appeared. Why did you pick me? You went back in time, became Richard Tideman, designed the aircraft carrier, and became a billion-dollar industrialist. Why did you need me to go through that horrific experience, I'm just an analyst for your company."  
  
"All of your questions will be answered, Mr. Lasky, in due time. I must tell you that your thoughts and experiences on the Nimitz are very important to me. We will need your further assistance in a much more important, shall we say, 'experiment'."  
  
"You can't be suggesting that what we went through just a few days ago was an experiment! Men lost their lives back there, wherever, whenever 'there' was."  
  
"Lasky, do not get upset over what I'm about to tell you, but the entire event that took place on the Nimitz was in fact part experiment, part accident."  
  
"Accident!"  
  
"The experiment was not to analyze you or the crew's reaction to timetravel, but to record and attempt to understand the timewarp phenomenon that sent us back to 1941." Tideman explained. "I'm not sure if you were aware of the so-called 'Russian Trawler' that was in the vicinity of the Nimitz before the storm arose. It was in fact one of my vessels with a highly trained crew onboard, carrying very sensitive equipment. Their mission was to go with the Nimitz and document the entire event with videotape, film, and special military gear."  
  
"I remember seeing such a trawler on the way to the Nimitz from Pearl Harbor." Lasky said. "I also remember overhearing someone say that it didn't appear on radar, after we went through the time warp."  
  
"The 'trawler', Tideman added, was equipped with a cloaking device that my company developed with the help of Albert Einstein. The original experiment took place at the shipyards in Philadelphia."  
  
"This is nuts. My God man, you're not going to tell me you had Kennedy killed too, are you?"  
  
"No, Mr. Lasky, my concern for most of this century has been with that Vortex. The natural order of history as you know it has been preserved. I have no ambition to 'play God'. Your curiosity shall be quenched when we reach Washington D.C."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lasky remained quiet on the outside, but on the inside his mind was racing. The black limousine came to a stop at an airstrip on the outskirts of the base. Lasky and his hosts boarded a Lear jet owned by Tideman Industries. As Lasky settled into his seat, Richard Tideman a.k.a. Commander Owens, sat next to him. "Lasky, I know the whole thing is really confusing to you right now. You will know the whole story when we reach Washington, and after you get some rest." Lasky sat back and relaxed, pondering what amazing tales awaited him.  
  
  
  
To download the entire book, go to  
  
  
  
www.spectrepublishing.com 


End file.
